The Witch And The Demon A Rin X Shiemi FanFic
by Aru Akise's Wife
Summary: Shiemi has always been bullied because her parents are exorcists. She doesn't believe in demons. But one day, she meets a boy who feels the same as her. How will she feel when she finds out that this boy is the son of Satan?
1. Witch

_"__Do you really want to know where we come from?" she said. "In every century, in every country, they'll call us something different. They'll say we're ghosts, angels, demons, elemental spirits, and giving us a name doesn't help anybody. When did a name change what someone is?" _

_Witch!_

_WITCH!_

_Look at her; she's such a creep!_

_So ugly_

_What a weirdo._

_Witch._

My name is Shiemi Moriyama. I'm a 15-year-old girl. That's really about it. I don't want to say anything else. There's no point in telling you about me, you probably have already heard all the rumours. About me, being a witch. That's what people tend to call me, along side seductress, enchantress, voodoo girl, she-devil, hag, and a lot of very rude names that I can't say. What was the other one? Oh yeah, Exorcist.

Ever since I was little, people have called me that. It's because of what my parents do. They are exorcists, which are people that fight demons. I'm no idiot, I know that demons aren't real, and I hate that my parents call this belief a 'job'. Because of them, people prefer to call me names and to bully me. No matter where I go, people will judge me…

"Shiemi?"

I woke with a jolt. I was in school. Great, I fell asleep. I looked up to see my teacher standing in front of me. He looked very angry. The class started laughing at me, and I could feel my cheeks going bright pink.

"Look, the witch feel asleep!"

"How funny, she was probably trying to work her demon killing powers into sleeping!"

Sir didn't even tell the other girls off for saying those things because he feels the same way. They all do.

"Knock it off!"

I looked behind me to see who was talking.

"She just fell asleep, no big deal."

Rin Okumura. I've known him since kinder garden. We've never really spoken before, but I've always had hunch that we could be good friends. That's because he's the one person in class who doesn't call me names or laugh at me. He noticed me looking at him, and glanced out the window. He had this look in his eye, which was so intriguing; I wanted to watch him more. But I quickly turned around, not wanting to seem like a creep. Luckily, the bell went at that moment. Maybe I should thank him for sticking up for me. He might become my friend. I stood up and started to walk towards his desk, but before I could reach him, he darted out of class. I guess not then.

_"What are you doing here witch? I thought you were busy fighting fairies!"_

_"No, my parents don't fight fairies, they fight evil demons!"_

_"So? I asked you a question! Why are you here in the play ground witchy?"_

_"I wanted to come play with you guys, I hoped we could be friends!"_

_"Us friends with you? Don't make me laugh! I don't want to be friends with someone who is living a fairy tale…"_

I closed my eyes, trying to block out all the memories. Don't think of them, think about the garden. I sat on the grass of my favourite place in the world. My grandma's garden is the one place I feel at home. Where I can be myself and have fun. Grandma passed away last summer, leaving me to look after it. I wish my grandma was here. She was my only friend, and now she's gone. I don't talk much with my parents because of this silly demon-killing thing. I felt my stomach rumble. Boy, I am hungry. Well seeing as mom and dad aren't back yet, I can go round the corner to the supermarket to get me a snack.

And that's exactly what I did. Now what should I get? Maybe some chocolate will make me feel better… No, I should be more sensible with my food. Oh well, I guess I'll just buy a sandwich.

I walked round the corner to the sandwich section, and right in front of me, was Rin Okumura, holding a basket full of food.

"Rin?"

"Shiemi?"

We said in unison. Rin scratched his head and smiled at me. I'd never seen him smile before, but it looked… familiar.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, looking at all the food he was carrying.

"Buying some food for tomorrows lunch," he said, looking down.

"Why have you got so much food?" I asked again.

"It's for me and my brother," he answered, picking up a sandwich.

"Oh right! I forgot you had a twin brother," I said, embarrassed. "I'm just here to get a snack."

"Cool." He said.

We stood there for a minute, awkwardly silent.

"Thank you," I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"For what?"

"Standing up for me," I said, feeling myself go bright red. "Why did you? No one else does."

Rin didn't answer, instead he just walked off to pay for his food, leaving me standing there talking to myself. I sighed. Maybe we wouldn't be very good friends after all.

After I paid for my sandwich, I started to walk home. I wish I were able to make friends. I wish I had the courage to stand up for myself. I wish I could be more like…

"Shiemi!"

I turned around to see a running Rin towards me.

"You wanna know why I helped you? Its because I too was bullied like you."


	2. Exorcist

_Look over there! It's the demon child!_

_He's so scary!_

_What a hideous young boy._

_I wonder how Father Fujimoto does it?_

_Demon!_

But I'm not a demon!

Well, that's what I thought, until a few months ago. I found out that I am the bastard child of Satan. Ever since then, I've been training to become an exorcist. My brother, Yukio, has been helping me with my practice. Only him and my father know of my power.

"…I had no idea, I'm sorry."

I was standing there, talking to her. Shiemi Moriyama. I've known her ever since we were little. I was always so shy to ever talk to her, and she always seemed scared of me. And here I am, talking to her. I wonder why I never bothered to talk to ever before?

"Its no big deal," I mumbled, looking down.

"Yes it is! I hate the way people treat me, and the things they call me…" she trailed off.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She sniffled, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Anyway, it was nice talking to you. Maybe we could-

"See you in class," I interrupted, walking away.

There's no way I can be friends with her. If only she found out what I really am.

Shiemi's pov

I stood there, confused. Why did he walk away so suddenly? Did I say something to upset him? Just a moment ago we were just having a normal conversation. I sighed, and walked back home. Mom and Dad still aren't back. How long can you spend on killing fake creatures? After I ate my sandwich, I went to bed.

_Witch_

I closed my eyes, and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. Even if he isn't, he is the closet thing I've ever made to a friend, so I can't stop thinking about him. He seems so nice, why did he storm off? Eventually, I fell asleep, thinking of Rin.

"Moriyama!"

I woke again, not realising I was at school. Everyone laughed again. Just like yesterday. But this time, Rin said nothing. He sat there, ignoring everyone. I felt hurt to why he did nothing. I thought I had finally found someone who was the same as me. I tried to hold in the tears, but they spilled out onto my textbook. Rin looked over to me, emotionless. How can he just sit there and do nothing? I ran out of class, tears pouring down my cheeks. I heard my name being called but I didn't care. I kept on running, hoping that I could run from the reality I was living.

_Stupid Witch!_

_No one likes you, you know that?_

_You're such a loser, witchy._

_Go back to where you came from!_

"Shiemi."

A hand grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop running. I didn't look at the person, I already knew who it was. We stood there in silence. I wanted Rin to say something, but he didn't. I wouldn't face him, so he couldn't see me crying like a baby. Slowly, he let go of my arm, and sighed. That does it! He really doesn't care that much?

"I though you understood how it feels to be bullied. To feel worthless and unloved. I thought I'd finally found someone who had felt the same way as me, but clearly I got it wrong. Everyone loves you. You're funny, kind, handsome, outgoing, the list goes on… Its not fair," I said, wiping my tears away.

"I'm sorry."

I turned to face him. He was looking down at the ground, as if he were disappointed in himself. Slowly, he walked away, back into class, leaving me alone. For the first time in my life, I bunked off. It was a lot easier than I thought. I just went up to the gate and wondered around the school until I found an opening in it. I spent the rest of the day lying back in the grass of my garden.

_I too was bullied like you_

Sure you were. You didn't even tell me why anyone bullied you. Even if you were telling the truth, it didn't last his whole life, unlike mine. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran again. This time, I just let my feet take me wherever they wanted to go. I love running. I'm not into marathons, but I am into avoiding problems at an accelerated rate. I run because if I didn't, I'd be sluggish and glum and spend too much time on the couch. I run to breathe the fresh air. I run to explore. I run to escape the ordinary. I run…to savour the trip along the way. Life becomes a little more vibrant, a little more intense. I like that. It helps me escape my reality…

All of a sudden, I felt something slash my arm, like a knife. I stopped running, and held my arm. Blood started trickling from it. What was that? It hurts. I looked around me to see what had cut me. There was nothing there. How? In the corner of my eye, I noticed something. I turned to face it. At first, I didn't see anything, but as I got closer, I paid more attention. Suddenly, a little green monster appeared and jumped up at me. I screamed and fell back onto the stone pavement. What is that thing? I started crawling away, clutching my bleeding arm.

"Shiemi!"

A shot rang out and hit the monster. A boy around my age wearing glasses ran up to me with a pistol in his hands.

"You'd best go. There will probably be more," he said, aiming at where the monster was. "Rin will help you."

"Rin?" I said, getting pulled up by someone.

I looked at the person pulling me along with them. It was Rin. He was cautiously looking at my cut.

"Does it hurt?" he asked me.

I nodded, not looking at him properly.

"Here, this should help," he said, wrapping his jacket around my arm. "It should stop the bleeding for now, until we get you a proper bandage."

"What was that thing back there?" I asked, holding the jacket it place.

"A goblin, and quite a menacing one," he said.

"Goblin? That's crazy, they don't exist," I said, shaking my head.

"What else could it be?" he asked me.

I stopped walking. Rin waited for me, but I didn't move.

"What are you?" I asked him.

He turned away from me and sighed.

"I'm an exorcist, just like your parents."

I gasped and took a step back. My hands clutched my mouth.

"Well, I'm an exorcist in training, my brothers the real exorcist," he said, scratching his head.

I could feel my tears pricking my eyes again.

An exorcist?

So, they are real.

I fell to the ground, crying. So all this time, I was bullied for nothing. I looked up at Rin, who was holding out his hand to help me up.

"Let me join you."

"Huh? What did you say?'

"Rin. I want to become an exorcist."


	3. Smile

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

All these years

_Little witch_

All this time

_Why don't you go and play with the fairies!_

They were wrong…

_"Shiemi? Are you alright?"_

_"Yes I am Grandma, I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure pet? You're crying."_

_"No really, I'm fine Grandma."_

_"I know you're upset about the children at school, but it will all get better one day, my darling, I promise…"_

"Shiemi!"

I woke with a jolt. I looked around and saw an empty class. What is with me and falling asleep? Rin was standing there, as if he were waiting for me. I could feel my cheeks go red because of embarrassment. I stood up and brushed the creases out of my skirt. Rin looked bored, and slightly annoyed. I felt bad for him, but he didn't have to wait for me. Why did he wait?

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I keep on falling asleep," I said, covering my face.

He sighed. "Sir couldn't be bothered to wake you. When class ended, everyone just left you. I couldn't just leave you alone," he said, leaning against my desk.

"You didn't have to do that," I said, feeling guilty.

"Yeah I did," he said. "Besides, I have to tell you all the details on becoming an exorcist."

I could feel the Goosebumps on my arms. I suddenly felt very cold. I'm nervous. What exactly do I have to do? Will I have to go through a series of tests and training? Or will it be more action packed than that? What if I have to prove my courage by jumping form a building! Or worse, I would have to sacrifice a person to show my commitment! I have so many questions…

"So, when do I start?" I asked him, sounding confident.

That seems like a reasonable enough question to start with.

"Whenever you want," he said, scratching his head. "But it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like me, you will have to attend cram school."

"Cram school?"

"Its where you train to become an exorcist," he said, starting to walk out of the class. "You coming?"

I nodded and followed him. There's still so much more I need to learn.

"You will begin as a page, learning how to chant spells and crap," he said.

"Are you a page?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately," he groaned. "I only recently joined the cram school myself."

He stopped for a minute so he could look through his bag. I wonder what he is looking for. He pulled out a key from the bag.

"Here," he said, handing it to me. "Mephisto couldn't be bothered to give it to you himself, so he made me do his crap for him."

I looked at the shiny key in my hand.

"Is this a key for the cram school?" I said, still looking at it.

"You're smart," he said, smirking. "This key will allow you to access the cram school from any place at any time. Go ahead, try it out on a door."

He pointed to a classroom door by the side of me.

"That is, if you want to start today," he mumbled.

I nodded and walked towards the door. I slowly put the key into the keyhole, and turned it. The door opened, and inside it was not a classroom, but instead a hallway of even more doors.

"Wow!" I said, amazed.

"Follow me," said, walking to the right.

I did so, and soon enough we stopped outside of a classroom. I read the room number. 1106. Rin beckoned me to open the door. I took a deep breath, grabbed the handle, and opened it.

_"Leave us alone, Witchy."_

_"Please let me play with you, I want to be your friend!"_

I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt my legs trembling. My arm shook. I tried to control myself but I couldn't. She was there. Sitting there, right in front of me. The girl that made everyone turn against me. The girl that constantly made fun of me. The girl that made my life a living hell for years.

_"Ha! Well we don't want to be yours! Go play in the mud, that's where you belong!"_

Izumo Kamiki.

I thought that after I moved, I would never have to see her again. She's going to do it again. As if my life wasn't bad enough already, she had to waddle her way back into it. I felt Rin put his arm on my shoulder. I looked at him. _Are you okay? _His face read. I shook my head, and looked at Izumo again. This time, she had looked up at me. She was actually looking at me.

"Ah! I know you!"

She stood up and pointed at me.

"I never forget a face, and yours is one that I know like the back of my hand," he said, smirking. "Isn't that right. Witch."

I couldn't handle it. I ran out of the class, and into the hallway.

"Shiemi!"

Rin was running after me. I stopped myself, trying to hold in the tears.

"What was that back there? Why did you wimp out?" he asked me.

"I can't go in there," I said, not facing him.

"What?"

"I said I can't go in there!" I shouted.

I heard Rin sigh, and walk closer to me.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, we can't sort it out," he said.

_I too was bullied like you_

Maybe he would understand if I told him? I sighed, and started to talk.

"I can't go in because Izumo Kamiki is there," I explained.

"Do you two not get along or something?"

"She's one of the reasons I hate myself," I started.

I explained to him all the horrible, unkind things she had done to me in the past, trying to make him understand what I'm going through. I just can't be anywhere near that girl. When I'd finished, I waited for an answer. Rin was silent for a minute, figuring out what to say.

"You're acting like a baby."

What did he say? I turned to face him. He looked totally calm.

"Its not that you can't go in there, you just don't want to," he said, yawning.

"What? Did you not hear all things she did to me-

"I'm not saying that what she did was okay. I'm saying that you can't let her have the satisfactory of knowing you are scared," he interrupted. "Act like nothings bothering you. I've known Kamiki long enough to know that she gets pleasure from hurting other people. Don't let her win!"

…He's right. I just need to walk in there, and show her who's boss.

"Besides, if you never go in there, you will never face your fears," he said, walking back into class.

It didn't take me long to catch up with him. I can do this. I can do this! Slowly, I walked back into class. There she was, smiling at me.

Forget it. I'm a coward. I'm leaving.

"Oh no you don't."

I bumped into Rin, who was blocking the door. He's trying to stop me from leaving again! No, he's right, I can do this.

"Oh hi Izumo! It's been a while, hasn't it!" I said sweetly, smiling back at her.

She raised an eyebrow, confused to why I didn't react. Yes! I did it.

"Whatever, witchy," she said, looking at her friend siting next to her.

Phew! I did it. I sat down at the desk at the front and sighed with relief.

"That's my seat," said Rin, sitting next to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. "I was just wondering…"

"What?" he said, putting down his bags.

"If I could sit next to you?" I asked him, feeling my face go bright red.

Rin looked shocked himself, and I could see his cheeks pinking as well.

"Fine, just don't annoy me," he huffed, looking away.

I smiled at him, to show him that I'm grateful, and although he wasn't looking directly at me, I could tell that he saw it. And then he gives me a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through me.

_Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love. – Mother Teresa._


	4. Sleep

**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

_"What the hell am I?"_

_"You... Are the son of a demon. Born of a human, impregnated by a demon."_

_"What?"_

_"And not just any demon. You are the son of Satan…"_

"AHHHHH!"

I woke up screaming. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I struggled to breathe properly. Slowly, I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I looked over to Yukio, who was waking up from the noise.

"Rin? What happened?" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Nothing, just a nightmare," I stuttered.

"Oh, okay," he said, lying back down.

I sighed and looked at my watch. 2:39. Damn, gotta get back to sleep. I lay back onto my pillow trying to get back to sleep. It was just a dream Rin, that's all it was, a dream.

But in reality, it isn't. I am what I am. The son of Satan.

Stop thinking about that. I need to distract myself so I can sleep. What should I think about... Shiemi! Yeah! Yesterday was great; having her sit next to me sure is fun. We talked all lesson about exorcism. I finally felt smart for once in my life. Wait, does that make her my friend? What id she found out about…

No. She won't ever find out. None of them will. So does that mean that her and me can be friends?

Fuck it.

We're friends.

The thought of me and Shiemi finally being friends managed to get me to drift of to sleep. If only she knew how long I've wanted to be her friend…

**Shiemi's pov**

_I felt shaking. The ground was shaking, the buildings were shaking. Everything was. I ran out of my house and into the garden. I heard screams, calling my name. My parents weren't anywhere to be found. I ran out of the garden and into the street. What? I saw… grandma. She was standing there, calling me._

_"Shiemi!"_

_"Grandma!"_

_"Shiemi!"_

_What is she trying to tell me?_

"Shiemi!"

Slowly, I woke to a hand shaking me. I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry.

"Grandma…" I mumbled, looking around.

"You fell asleep. Again," said the voice. A male voice. A teenage male voice.

I rubbed my eyes to see clearly. There was Rin, waiting for me.

"Rin!" I said, embarrassed.

"You were dribbling," he said, looking away.

I felt myself going bright red as I wiped the dribble away. Rin sighed. I'm so stupid! Why do I always let myself fall asleep!

"You should probably see a doctor," he said.

"No thanks, I don't want some man in a white cloak poking and prodding me to see if-

"When I say doctor, I mean my brother," he interrupted.

"Oh right, he's a doctor and a dragoon," I said, probably sounding dumb.

"I'll ask him to give you a check up," he said, walking out of class.

I ran after him. He seemed different. More angry than usual. I found it hard to keep up with him, its almost like he was running.

"Rin," I said, trying to get him to talk to me.

He didn't answer. He didn't even look. Instead he walked even faster.

"Rin!" I shouted.

"What?" he shouted back, slowing down.

"Are you alright? You don't seem norm-"

"I'm fine alright! Geez!" he shouted, clearly annoyed.

I grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away from me.

"Rin! Look at me!" I shouted.

He sighed and did so. His face was pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night, I'm usually cranky when I don't sleep," he apologised.

"Its okay, maybe you should have a talk with Yuki about your sleep as well," I said, smiling.

"Yuki? Where did that come from?" he laughed.

I blushed a little. His laughter warmed me in a way a jacket couldn't. I have one of those very weird, stupid laughs. I mean if I ever sat behind myself in a movie or something, I'd probably lean over and tell myself to please shut up.

"That's just what I call him, I thought it suited him. I like giving people nicknames," I said, twirling a strand of hair.

"Oh yeah? Well what would you give me?" he asked, smirking.

"You don't need a nickname. I like the name Rin," I said, smiling back.

I saw his cheeks go a little red. Suddenly, he started walking again. I caught up with him, and together we walked to cram school.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you, Rin," said Yuki, checking Rin's eyes and tongue. "Maybe you should spend less time reading manga before bed."

"Whatever, four eyes," Rin muttered, stepping away from him.

"Lets have a look at you, Shiemi," said Yuki.

I walked towards him and did everything he told me to do, open my eyes as wide as I can, stick out my tongue and say ah, it kind of felt like a visit to the dentist.

"Well, you two seem to have a similar situation. You both get stressed at night, causing you to stay awake. That's why you sleep during the day, Shiemi," said Yuki, leaning against his desk.

"What can I do to stop sleeping during the day?" I asked.

"There's only one thing you can do," said Yuki, pushing up his glasses. "Relax."

"That's it? You're not going to give us something to help us sleep like medicine?" asked Rin, annoyed.

"I don't have permission to give you two drugs," said Yuki.

"Well then get permission!" shouted Rin.

"You two should probably go. Class is long over," said Yuki, changing the subject.

"But-"

"Lets go, Rin," I said, pulling him out of class.

"That jerk, how am I supposed to just relax?" he said, scratching his head.

"If I knew I wouldn't be sleeping in class," I said, still pulling him along. "And he isn't a jerk."

"You wouldn't know, you haven't had to put up with him for 15 years," huffed Rin.

I giggled a little, trying not to show my annoying laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, smiling.

"Tell me!" he said, getting inpatient.

"Its just funny how different you and your brother are from each other. You're polar opposites," I explained.

"In what way?" he asked, clearly interested.

"Well," I started. "Yuki is a genius! He's so responsible and calm and cool. Where as you are clumsy, angry and annoyed by a lot of things."

"So there's nothing good about me then," he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"No, there's lots of good things about you," I said, smiling.

"Like…" he said.

"You're funny, kind, and honest," I answered.

He looked away from me.

"I'm not that honest," he whispered.

"What? Of course you are!" I said.

"If only you knew," he whispered again.

"Shiemi! Rin!"

Rin and me turned to face the person calling us. It was Yuki, running after us. He finally caught up, and when he stopped, he took a moment to catch his breath.

"What's wrong Yukio?" asked Rin.

"I've just been called in to help with an exorcism," he said, panting. "Satan has appeared, it's like a recreation of the blue night."

Rins eyes widened.

"And there's another thing. Your parents are down there, Shiemi, and a fellow exorcist just called me to tell me they are gravely injured."

_"To lose one parent may be regarded as a misfortune; to lose both looks like carelessness." – Oscar Wilde._


End file.
